


Happy Birthday

by ramudas



Category: Inazuma Eleven: Orion no Kokuin
Genre: Other, imm so gay, nb haizaki!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 19:49:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17773157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramudas/pseuds/ramudas
Summary: This was for Mitsuru's birthday!!





	Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> nb haizaki again, uses it/its prns but it doesnt rlly matter bc this is in haizaki's pov anyways

" _Today is Ichihoshi Mitsuru's birthday_." That was my first thought - my only thought - waking up. I felt embarrassed to be like this, to be wearing nice clothes that I thought he would like, wearing the cologne that I know he loves the smell of, and doing everything I can to look good for him. I've been trying to hang around him more and more lately, but today I will finally make my move on him.

\-------

I found him wandering the halls in between classes. He likes to skip class, and I like to leave my classes to visit him. I'm sure he can figure it out by now, how I conveniently see him every day. It's usually just to say hi, or to check up on him, but every time I see him I can't help but take in everything. What he's wearing, his expression, how his hair sways when he talks... It's the little things like that that can make my entire day.

"Hey, Mitsuru..." I could already feel myself getting anxious. "Happy Birthday. I..." I've practiced this so many times, but now it was really happening and I felt like a fool... "I wanted to give you something. Would you like to go out to eat with me tonight?" I winced internally. I know this is what I've wanted to say, but... Did I really have to say  _go out_? I mean, technically it is a date... or at least I want it to be...

Mitsuru shyly smiled. "Yea, sure." He replied cutely. Everything he did was so unbearably cute.

I awkwardly said thank you and goodbye to him, telling him that we could go right after school... I was too happy to contain myself, but I didn't want to be too enthusiastic around him. I didn't want to look like I've spent a full week planning this, or that I've loved him for so long, or anything - even if it was true. 

\-------

The drive to the restaurant was silent for the most part. It was mostly me asking about his day, life, etc. I don't think he liked to talk much, or maybe he was just shy... He was pretty quiet, which was such a shame. We ate in peace as well, but I tried to lighten the mood by joking around with him. I did a few things that made him laugh, which made me happy... He has such a cute laugh - it was more of a giggle, but it was so adorable...

When we got back in the car, I asked him if he had a good time.

"Yes, it was nice... I'd like to do it again, if that's alright."

I smiled big at him. He wanted to go out with me again? 

"Definitely." I looked into his eyes for a moment. It was awkward since I knew I should start the car, I should be driving him home... but something kept me from doing that. All I wanted in that moment was to stare into his eyes forever, but I didn't want to be rude... I didn't want him to think that I'm so smitten with him that I lose my breath every time he looks at me, no, he couldn't possibly know that, even though he should. Mitsuru deserves everything, and above all else, the truth. What's the point of tonight if he doesn't know how I feel? What's the point of anything if it's not for him?

"Mitsuru." I finally spoke, closing my eyes. "About that gift earlier..."

"Yea? What is it?" He asked enthusiastically. Here it is, my one chance.

"Close your eyes."

He did, and... I kissed him, passionately. I had grabbed his shoulders and parted my lips to land on his perfectly. He was tense, but quickly relaxed. He followed my lead and kissed me back and... my dream had come true. I moved my hands down to his sides, since I had such a tight grip on his shoulders... as if he would fade away if I were to let go. We both broke the kiss at the same time, breathing in each other deeply. I hugged him tightly, holding him close to my chest with one hand on his back and the other on his head. I whispered into his ear, "It was my love."


End file.
